A Fighter's Cry
by Ariel1Summer
Summary: Nozomi travels far to find a person that has disappeared from her life as well as others without a trace. When the Temen-ni-gru rising a clue of the missing person lies within the ancient tower and Nozomi chases it. In this tower, Nozomi encounters demons, half-devil brothers, fear, and the sharp tip of a sword that points to her neck which belongs to her missing person.
1. A Show Starter

**Devil May Cry 3 - _A Fighter's Cry_**

 **Mission #00 -** ** _A Show Starter_**

 **Warning: Underage Drinking and Drug Use, Violence.**

* * *

Pink lights flash around the room shining off of the shipper's pole and working women that walked around the room barely dressed entertaining guest other with seductive smiles, while other women danced suggestively on the stage.

Not far from the stage, a young woman sat on a soft expensive red couch alone wielding a glass of brown whiskey with a few pieces of cubed ice in her hand and held a Cuban Cigar between her pink lips. The tip of the cigar lightly glowed red before disappearing after a few seconds causing her to raise her free hand to remove the cigar out of her mouth, she leans her head back on the couch letting the smoke slowly leave her mouth.

The young women open her eyes revealing light blue beautiful eyes that were unreadable and emotionless. She watched the smoke she released from her mouth pollute the air above her with unfocused eyes, her mind hard at work.

She paid no attention to anything but the cigar and the drink in her hands as time passed crossing and uncrossing her legs to comfortable. Suddenly a loud rumble disrupted the club flow become the ground began to violently shake. Sounds of glasses breaking, the ground shaking, people shouting and furniture shaking were louder than the music.

The commotion unsurprisingly caught the young women's attention causing her to slightly raise her head but the buzz in her prevented her from doing anything else. As seconds passed the shaking got worse causing the liquor in her glass to spill over and wet her clothes. She moved her hand away from her body to prevent more of the liquor to get on her outfit but it continued to slash getting on her fingers and fingerless glove.

She attempted to raise herself up but the buzz affected her head causing her to pause. Her eyes looked at her other hand that held her cigar and stared at it.

 _Come on, Nozomi! Get it together._

Nozomi told herself making her eyes hardened as she glared at the cigar before putting the tip of the cigar on the couch and rolled it around the tips of her pointer finger and thumb putting the cigar out.

Demonic moans rang around the club causing people to scream horror. Nozomi raised her head just in time to witness a **_Hell Pride_** strike down a woman that worked in the club. Nozomi forced herself to sit up but couldn't stand up, she shook her head in an attempt to shake off her high but that only provoked a sharp pain to stab her brain.

Black spots invaded her vision causing her eyes to close and her to raise her hand that still held the cigar to rub her eyes with the back of her wrist. She lowered her arm and opened her eyes to still see black spots in her eyes but not as much as before then she turned her eyes to her right to see a Hell Pride approach her gripping its scythe with both hands.

Alarm bells rang in her head causing adrenaline to rush throughout her body, she shifted herself on to the edge of the couch away from the approaching demon stuffing her cigar into her skin tight mid-thigh black tights freeing one of her hands. Nozomi places her free hand on the seat of the couch and tried to push herself on her feet but failed to so due to her begin unsteady in kneel-length blue heels and the ground shaking.

She almost falls off the couch but she stops herself by gripping the couch with only one hand and placing her and feet firmly on the ground in front of her. The _Hell Pride_ , however, was unaffected by the violent shaking and continued to make its way towards her.

 _Nozomi! Pull it together!_ Nozomi yelled at herself in her head yet again and then she makes not the smartest decision. She raises her glass to her lips and drinks the rest of the liquor in one shallow then squeezed her eyes in displeasure at the taste but bathes in the feeling of the buzz the alcohol brings.

The shaking in the ground finally ceases and that making it easier for Nozomi to stand up. When she successfully stands stumbling back a few steps away from the demon that was a few steps away from the couch she previous sat on. The demon takes more displeasing steps towards her before raising its scythe.

She heated the empty glass with _fire magic_ before launching the glass at the demon face cause the demon to stop its attack and take steps away from her but not many. This action caught other demon's attention making Nozomi their target. The young women raise her leg kicking the Hell Pride on its side knocking it completely away from her.

She stumbled a few steps forward, looking around the room to no longer see the workers nor their guest but only demons approaching her. A small cocky smile graced her face then much to the protest of her stomach her launch herself onto the stage gripping the pole. She stared at the room full of demons eyeing her and the one demon that she struck down lifted itself off the ground. Nozomi pressed her chest on the pole smiling before speaking,

"Well, well, well, look at what have y'all done." Nozomi said mockingly a small drunken smirk painted on her lips, "Those women were nice enough to put on a show and y'all destroyed it, it's honestly sad."

The cocky smile that she held on her face got bigger, "Don't be too disappointed in yourselves," Nozomi got behind the pole slightly bending over with an arch in her back, her heels placed firmly on the ground, and her hand gripping the pole facing her audience before continuing,

 ** _"I'll give you a show instead."_**

The demons started to make their way to stage with intentions of killing her when the demons make their move she did. She placed her hands further up on the pole before swinging her legs forward locking her legs on the pole then her hands let go of the pole and she raised her hands to cast **_Thundera_** causing lighting to come from the ceiling and strike the demons closer to the stage making them turn into dust.

She placed her hands back on the pole and proceed to scoot herself higher on the pole. She tightly gripped the pole the unhooked her legs off the pole and then moved her legs to one side of the pole then raised them causing her to readjust her hands and then she hooked her legs tightly on the pole making her be upside down and then she cast another _Thundera_ spell killing off more demons that got closer to the stage.

Feeling blood rush to her head Nozomi thought fast despite the buzz in her head and then activated **_Flowmotion._** A blue glow outlined her body making _way_ much easier for her to move, she unhooked her legs and swung her body around the pole with the help of _Flowmotion_ and launched herself off the pole.

She kicked a demon in the face knocking it into another demon and then she deactivated _Flowmotion_ and broke her fall with a roll. She sprung up on her feet ignoring the bile that threatened to leave her throat and then whispered **_Protect,_** a shield against physical attack blocked a deadly blow from a demon. She dropped the spell than in a split second she stepped on the scythe that attempted to decapitate her and ran on it and stepped on the back of the Hell Pride shoulder immediately activated _Flowmotion_ leaping into the air.

Nozomi turned her body back towards the demon and raised her hand to once again cast _Thundera_. It took out most of the demons and severely damaged others. She then landed on a nearby railing performing a _**Rail Slide** _on it jumping over the gaps the stairs were and continue to slide over to the railing to the pole and jumped over towards it.

Going into the skill **_Pole Swing_** she swung around the pole before letting it go and kicking off of it, now it the air she gathering a large amount of her energy then unleashing a devastating **_Thunderga_** ** _Plus._**

Powerful loud thunder strikes hit all throughout the club abolishing the demons without mercy and not leaving one demon behind. When the spell was over she cast a **_Gravity_** spell lowering herself on the ground slowly.

Nozomi then temporarily lost strength in her legs making her fall to her knees in exhaustion. She took deep breaths her high completely gone replaced by tiredness weighing her heart.

 _Why the hell did I use so much magic, when I'm not that good at it?_

Bile rushed up out of her upset stomach and attempt to leave her throat but she stopped it straight in its tracks. Swallowing it back down she answered her own question.

 _I wasn't exactly sober..._

* * *

 **End of Mission #00!**

 **Hey everyone and I'm so sorry about not updating this story! I wanted to redo this story and even now I don't have much of a good idea but I do have an idea of many other things too. I have decided that Imma does this story first before proceeding and when I get to the point of this story when I can start my plans then I'll do that. So I guess I just wing it until then?**

 **I'm kinda scared to do this but why not do this? At the end of every single Devil May Cry 3 mission, you'll get a rating on your fighting performance, even though I'm not the best at writing action scenes I'm going to try my best. What I'm basically asking for y'all to rate Nozomi's fighting by A plus through D minus if I'm explaining right.**

 **In my opinion, Nozomi gets a C, a B minus at best. A big reason for me ranking her like this is because... she was high when she engages the demons in battle and as Nozomi said she isn't the best at magic.**

 **What about you? What do you think? Review please and let me know what you think!** **Thank you for reading and you next time.**

 ** _Airel2Summer_**


	2. An Ice Cold Bash

**_Devil May Cry 3: A Fighter's Cry_**

 ** _Mission #01: An Ice Cold Bash_**

 ** _Warning: Underage Drug Use and Violence._**

 ** _Hey, everyone. I thought I should answer to all of the reviews I received at the beginning of the chapter so I did,_**

 ** _Guest: No, she is not related to Riku and this story takes place in Devil May Cry 3. Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _Guest (2): Thanks for the review and your opinion. I wasn't planning to make romance the center of the story and I'm still thinking if I should put any romance in this story since I already have an idea of which way I'm going with this story. I'm a sucker for romances but I don't have experience writing them. If I do put romance in it I doubt it will be between Dante and Nozomi and it will not be the main focus of the story, I also doubt they have a father/daughter relationship too since Dante is young in this story, maybe a brother and sister relationship is more likely. Thanks again for your opinion and your rating._**

 ** _Notreadyforjojo: Thanks for the review and like I said before they will most likely a brother/sister relationship since Dante is young in this fanfic._**

 ** _Kamencolin : Thanks for your review and rating. I think giving Nozomi a C for the first chapter was reasonable._**

 ** _Thank you to all the people that favorited this story and they did this over a year ago… oops, that was my fault. These people are Darkjaden, PikaMew1288, TrimusicaDrag00n90, and mrstardust89! Thank you so much, I will be forever grateful._**

 ** _Thank you to Darkjaden and Kaisoul for following this story it means a lot and I'll never forget your kindness._**

 ** _I say thousands of thank you's if I could but y'all are more interested in the story then me speaking because guess what… I am too! Thank you again and let get a move on!_**

* * *

 _Nozomi laid alone on a white furry carpet (completely ignoring the perfectly comfortable bed not far from her) with a Cuban cigar hanging between her lips her teeth lightly grazing the cigar her mind in a haze. She stared at the ceiling but failing to see it clearly with the smoke she previous released and the effects of the cigar affecting her head but she been counting on that. She didn't want to think, because if she did she'll think about that and she didn't want to. So she did one of the things that kept her mind off things. Nozomi believed that she was doing a good job because she didn't even remember what she was trying to forget and she felt happy about that._

 _With a relieved sigh Nozomi raised her left hand and removed the cigar from between her lips and holding the smoke hostage in her mouth for a few seconds before letting it go. She let her elbow rest on the rug keeping her cigar in the air. Nozomi unconsciously let her mind wander as she entertained herself with the still visible smoke floating in the air painting pictures with the smoke in her mind._

 _She imagined the smoke as water that was going down the drain, she imagined moogles having a dance party- for some unknown reason, fishes that looked like rockets, lemons spinning and flying around the room, she then imagined a ring and she had no idea why. She didn't see it clearly but she could tell it was an expensive ring at least it seemed expensive, it seemed like it was a beautiful expensive ring and for some reason, it pissed her completely off._

 _The irritation, confusion, and anger messed with her high as she thought deeply and wildly about it. She didn't understand why it got her and irritated but she supposed it was for a good reason._

 _'Is some guy that I like getting married to some to another girl? Or perhaps it was the other way around and the girl I like is getting married?' Either way, there was still a marriage way had to destroy but before she settled with that explanation she decided to continue running theories throughout her mind even though it sounded juicy to her._

 _Nozomi raised her cigar to mouth taking another hit running more possible theories in her mind. She removed the cigar from her mouth repeating the process of holding it in and letting go then resting her elbow back on the furry carpet._

 _'Am I'm being forced into a marriage?' Nozomi doubted it. She didn't have a ring on- on the second thought, she believed she didn't have a ring on but she wasn't sure. She lifted her head with some trouble but she managed, raised her right hand scanning her hand that had painted cobalt blue nails. Nozomi did have a ring on but it was on her pinky finger and it didn't look that expensive, also it was French rose-pink not nearly matching the dark blue short sweater dress she had on._

 _Nozomi raised her hand closer to her face for a better look than she decided she was satisfied and then laid her hand back down. She lowered her head back down on the ground and then looked at her right hand that was also painted a cobalt blue, holding up her cigar. No fingers held any rings to her delight but the ashes on the cigar threatened to fall and she even knew in her intoxicated mind that this carpet was not cheap._

 _Fortunately, she was prepared for this, she lightly rocked her body as she looked on either side of herself and then she spotted what she was looking for. On her left side, a blank piece of paper landed on the ground not far from her and already had ashes on it. Nozomi leaned over with much effort and knocked the ashes off the cigar on to the paper, and then let out a relieved sign when she laid back on her back and put the cigar back in her mouth._

 _Nozomi continued to wonder if she was getting married and if she was why was she getting married?_

 _'Did I accept the proposal willingly? Did I ask myself? I hope I didn't. Am I getting forced to get married? Am I'm even getting married at all? I am ain't I?' Nozomi continued to think about the subject somehow almost entirely convinced that she was getting married._

 _Nozomi didn't hear the door open as she continued to think, raising her right hand taking the cigar out her mouth holding the smoke and she was about to let it go until she heard a soft melodic voice._

 _"Nozomi?" The said girl accidentally swallowed the smoke and started coughing violently unable to answer._

 _Soft steps barely made a sound when the person entered the room and closed the door softly behind them. The person made steady steps towards her lowering themselves down on their knees next to her hand. Nozomi took a few deep breaths to recover from her coughing fit before turning her head towards the person's knees somewhat recognizing them but she didn't bother looking up at their face._

 _"Nozomi, are you alright?" Nozomi waved her hand that held the cigar not giving a clear answer and not in the right mind to care about it much. Nozomi felt soft slightly cold hands on either side of her head lightly grasp the sides of her head lift her head up. The person shifted their legs underneath her head offering their legs as a pillow even though it wasn't as comfortable as a pillow but it was better than the floor she supposed. Soft hands stroked her face before dipping into her hair combing it through with their fingers._

 _Nozomi lifted the cigar to her mouth but it was gently pushed away from her face causing a shot of irritation to shoot throughout her. Nozomi hissed at her in annoyance only getting the reply of her name pressed her like she was a child._

 _She rolled her eyes annoyed then lifted the cigar back up to her lips and this time not being stopped. The cigar was left between her lips for a few moments before it got removed but Nozomi didn't do it. Nozomi played it no mind keeping the smoke within her mouth hostage then relaxing her muscles when she let it go. She let her eyes close slightly not really thinking anymore, not feeling anything at all. She heard the door open again but she blacked out and she didn't know for how long but assembled it wasn't long because she was still on the ground on the person's lap and smoke still floated throughout the room._

 _"Nozomi?" The said girl only hummed in response. "How about we get you off the ground?"_

 _Everything the person said went in one ear and out the other and Nozomi didn't care. She stayed silent watching the piece of paper that she used as an ashtray lift off the ground and fly towards the person as they grabbed the paper and folded until it was small and thick and then used the paper to put the cigar right before Nozomi's eyes._

 _Nozomi turned her eyes towards a pink bean bag near the door and remained silent. The hands returned to her hair entangling and combing through it massaging her head but Nozomi still remained non-responsive. Time passed not waiting for anyone nor anything and they sat there in the room that was polluted with smoke without speaking seeing who can last longer. Later rather than sooner Nozomi decided to talk._

 _"Hey?"_

 _"Yes." Nozomi wiggled her toes to check if there were any rings on them._

 _"Am I'm getting married?" It was silent for a few seconds and those seconds turned into minutes but Nozomi didn't mind it. The fingers that were moving in Nozomi's hair had frozen stopping within their tracks before tightening their grip on her hair more likely not realizing it. Moments passed before the person got a hold of themselves and loosen their hold on her hair._

 _"Dang it, How much of that smoke got into your head?" The movement in her hair resumed without missing a beat but the hands possessed a shake that wasn't there before. A giggle left the person's lips but Nozomi could tell it was forced, "No, you're not getting married Nozomi."_

 _Nozomi didn't reply not really feeling anything about the answer she received. She started to slowly get bored of seeing the room and began to close her eyes only to interrupted but the sudden withdrawal of the person that was offering comfort to her, their legs were no longer under her head and their hands were no longer in her hair._

 _Nozomi opened her eyes to find the person only laid down next to her and felt the weight of their head on her leg. She spotted her cigar in the person's hand that she knew was a girl because of her hands. Nozomi kept her eyes on the girl's hands in fascination, they looked soft pretty- gorgeous even. The young woman's nails were painted too but unlike Nozomi's, they were long and painted a different color, they were a bubble gum pink with gems on both of her middle fingers. She also had a ring on her pinky finger on her right hand but the young woman was cobalt blue like Nozomi nails, Nozomi continued to glaze at them peacefully drifting to sleep_.

 _"Not you, Nozomi, oh God I would never wish this on **you** , I would rather-" Her voice trembled and a harsh sob ended her sentence that was filled with grief but Nozomi was unable to respond already too deep to pull herself away from the grasp of sleep. The last thing Nozomi felt was the endless cold tears of the young women that fell on her legs similar to rain as the young woman sobbed harder._

 ** _I'm sorry I didn't try harder to help you when you needed it._**

* * *

In the alleyway of _13 Avenue_ , Nozomi hid out of sight in a dark corner emptying her upset stomach holding her long hair back with her hands. After finishing she covered her mouth with her hand overly displeased with the feeling of her head pounding painfully and the vile aftertaste in her mouth.

 _I really should stop drinking that stuff._ Nozomi thought bitterly as she blamed her state only on the liquor she was drinking. She kept squeezing her eyes shut not wanting to see her vomit and hugged her stomach with one arm in an attempt to make it feel better. This isn't the first time Nozomi has been hungover, it was far from it actually but that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable than it already is. Her upset stomach growled loudly cursing her to hell and causing, making her wince and eventually let her stomach go.

 _What the hell was I drinking anyway?_ Nozomi gave her stomach some time to feel better before pulling herself to stand straight slowly and backing up from the mess she made. She turned her back and exit the dark corner she hid in turning her head towards the ancient tower that caused the earthquake.

She didn't know exactly what this tower was but she knew it wasn't good. Nozomi saw the entrance of the tower straight ahead open for anybody to enter. The tower made her feel uneasy and she felt it was dangerous too, but she was getting a feeling from it.

It was hard for her to explain but she felt like she felt this before. Nozomi tried to think hard around it but her head was still pounding and fuzzy.

Nozomi then decided to go inside. _W_ _hy?_ She had no idea, but it was most likely the part of her that didn't like giving up a fight that pushed her to choose this choice. She took in a deep breath before walking towards the entrance with little hesitation. This was far from the smartest decisions she ever made, she was hungover (maybe still a little drunk) and she was headed towards definitely not the safest place to be, but she didn't care. Or maybe she didn't have the right mindset to care, Nozomi just felt something pulling her towards the tower and she intended to find out.

When Nozomi entered the tower she wasn't sure what she been expecting but she certainly wasn't expecting this. The room was covered in ice giving the room a chill that she wasn't fond of. Nozomi liked heels but she disliked walking on ice in them, it was increasing her chances of falling and hitting her head, something that already hurts.

Nozomi continued to look around her in wonder with her feet moving her forward. This room was odd to her but she didn't really question it as much since she was accustomed to seeing strange things.

The cold air brushed against her making her recoil, not the type of person to like the cold at all. She always hated the cold, it got her sick to easily, but when she did get sick it wasn't for long due to-

Nozomi gasped in shock instantly stopping in her tracks, a stab of fear stabbed quickly at her spine. A giant three-headed dog froze over by ice and had chains that attached it to above the gate that the Cerberus stood in front of.

Nozomi knew next to nothing about this tower but she did know about Cerberus. She knew that it was a dangerous three-headed hellhound that likes to have humans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, something she didn't want to be not even on her worst day. Nozomi also didn't think she wasn't in the best condition to fight a Cerberus. She was hungover (or still kinda high, she honestly didn't know), she was in heels on ice, and Cerberus was a vicious beast and wasn't easy to take down.

Suddenly Nozomi sensed something, something that she felt before, panic almost took over but she didn't let it, she knew if she did it would end well.

But Nozomi knew she wasn't imagining this feeling, the warmth but the coldness it held, the tension it possessed, the _dominance_ it carried and the infinite _power_ it wielded. Even though Nozomi desperately wanted to be mistaken she knew a feeling like this couldn't be mistaken.

 _Why would-?!_ The ground started to tremble startling Nozomi and then the sound of chains shaking and ice-breaking sent another sharp of fear in her scenes. Chunks of ice fell from the ceiling some threatening to fall on Nozomi causing her to take a few steps back to avoid them. A loud frightening roar rang throughout the room causing loose chunks of ice to fling away from Cerberus some almost hitting Nozomi but we're stopped when she hurriedly raising Protect guarding her against the ice.

 ** _"Leave now, mortal!"_** Cerberus' voice was loud and clear that it was less than pleased she was it her. The ground no longer shook but Nozomi heart quivered and she but she didn't let it show to the best of her ability. _"The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here."_

Nozomi really wanted to comply, she truly did. But the feeling she felt prevented her from turning tail. Not only that, Nozomi despised disappointing herself, she did whatever she could to prevent doing such a thing and that included facing things that scared her. Nozomi inhaled a deep breath and ignored the jump her stomach perform then she spoke.

"O' Great Beast, I would greatly appreciate it if you let me pass. I would forever praise you for it!" Nozomi didn't know why she started saying all of this but she really didn't want to fight it... or she was still intoxicated.

 _"I don't need gratitude from a human. Leave this place or suffer the consequences."_ The beast growled endlessly tugging at the chains. Nozomi blinked knowing that she couldn't talk her way out of this no matter how much she wanted to.

"But-" Nozomi tried again anyway but was interrupted by Cerberus,

 _"Death it is."_ Cerberus stunned Nozomi by switching its head from the head with the red eyes to the head with the yellow eyes places. The beast growled slightly rising its head, alarm bells rang violently in her head causing her to panic. Nozomi jumped backward narrowly dodging the icicles that attempted killed her but slipped on the ice falling backward.

 ** _"Aero!"_** Nozomi quickly shouted provoking a gush of air to push against her back helping her avoid the fall she certainly would have detested if she did fall. Nozomi landed on her feet and threw a glare at Cerberus that didn't bother it in the slightest way possible.

 _If I want to get past, I have to suck it up and win._ Nozomi wasted no time and immediately counterattack sending a powerful _Thundera_ its way but the attack only chipped away a few small pieces of ice.

 _Fuck,_ Nozomi hissed dissatisfy with the results of her attack before quickly deciding to switch her cards before Cerberus moved, she took a few quick steady steps before leaping in the air activating _Flowmotion_ to aid her. In less than a few seconds, she was above Cerberus ready to attack but was caught off guard when the beast's right head with the blue eyes quickly snapped its sharp teeth at her causing her to recoil back and forfeit her attack.

She moved back fast with an Aero spell helping her and shielded herself with a Protect spell from Cerberus' paw but she wasn't expecting the blow to be as strong as it was. Her shield broke and she fell back, she flipped mid-air upsetting her stomach and landed on both her feet deactivating _Flowmotion_. She glared fiercely at the hellhound and it returned her glare without missing a beat, Nozomi balled her fists at her sides knowing she was not going to win this fight with just magic.

Before Nozomi could make her move Cerberus stomped its paw sending an ice trail at her forcing her to act and dodge, she jumped to her left almost slipping but quickly caught herself.

"That's one fierce mutt you got there, women." A young man's voice spoke catching Nozomi and the beast's attention. She turned towards the voice and easily spotted the man as he strolled in like there wasn't a three-headed vicious three-headed beast, the man has snow-white hair is that hung down with his bangs partially covered his eyes, he had long dark tan-colored jeans, the red long coat he has on has zippers on the sleeves and he was shirtless underneath the coat showing off his well-toned chest.

Stunned to silence Nozomi stared at the man as he walked forward with a cocky smirk on his face looking at her then turning his eyes towards Cerberus.

 _"Another weak human!? Leave this Land!"_ Cerberus yelled out enraged snapping its teeth.

"The mutt talks! You should take it to the dog show, you'll definitely get first place." The young man said mockingly causing Nozomi to scowl at him.

 _It's already angry and he's pissing it off even more! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!_ Nozomi thought angrily looking back at Cerberus already knowing the beast was affected by the man's unnecessary comment.

 _"You a mere human, make a mockery of me?!"_ The hellhound roared switching its head back to the head with red eyes and opened up its mouth blew a blast of ice at them with a roar. Nozomi jumped to her right dodging the attack accidentally slipping on the ice and falling on her knees harshly. She rushed on her feet almost slipping again and she threw a glance behind her seeing the entrance is frozen much to her dismay.

"Easy, Fido." The young man spoke again drawing Nozomi's gaze back to him. "How about I take you out for a walk? Come on, puppy let's go." He started to clap and motion the beast to 'home here' like to was a pet, Nozomi's eyes widened as she backed up farther away from Cerberus and closer to the man until he was next to him but they still had distances away from each other.

 _"You'll regret this, both of you will! Worms!"_ The hellhound hissed venomously with promises of danger.

 _What did I do?!_ Nozomi asked herself not pleased with the situation but she could still answer her own question, _I didn't leave when he demanded me to… right._

"It's showtime!" The man punched the air in excitement before motioning the beast to come at him again. Nozomi looked at him alarmed opening her mouth to cuss at him or at least say something but was cut off by a roar from Cerberus.

The hellhounds head with blue eyes took the lead and barked a large chunk of ice at them, Nozomi recoiled taking a step back and the man redrew the sword he was carrying and sliced through the ice before racing towards the hellhound and attacking its right paw with vicious swings. Shocked at the man's actions and lack of fear Nozomi hesitated, watching as the beast attempted to swipe the man with the paw the man was attacking but the man dodged jumping and attacking its head with his sword taking off more ice than Nozomi did.

Cerberus lowered its head and attempted to push him back but the man kicked his head and pushed back on it landing on the ground and attacked the hellhound again with little to none hear. Nozomi watched the man fight Cerberus before getting a horrible feeling in her gut telling her to move. A feeling of fear filled her and she began to run towards the man trying to find words but couldn't.

"Wait! Excuse me-! _Wait!_ " Nozomi forced words out of her throat now running towards him without care of moving on ice unlike before. That caught his attention as he threw a glance back at her and struck the beast in the eye before withdrawing. He landed next to her and she grabbed onto his arm surprising him,

"Woah- wait, I know I'm-" Nozomi cut him off.

"Jump!"

"Huh?" At the exact same time, she cried out **_Aerora_** and a large gush of air pushed against them, the man jumped and Nozomi let the wind lift her then she activated _Flowmotion_ to keep them airlifted. Cerberus viciously launched itself forward pulling at the chains harshly and completely missing them.

"You can get him can't you?" Nozomi spoke hurriedly not having enough time to exchange information nor names.

"Yeah." The man replied not wasting a second.

"I'll back you up." Nozomi didn't wait for a reply as she let him go _Flowmotion_ no longer working on him. Nozomi watch as he brought the sword down from above on Cerberus as the hellhound was dragged back to his previous spot.

Nozomi steady came back to the ground her mind relentlessly thinking of her next course of action. She then deactivated _Flowmotion_ rolling to break her fall then rushing back on her feet running to the man to offer support.

The beast raised itself back up switching its head back to the head with red eyes and attack the man with it paw but he jumped avoiding the attack and drew two pistols out of a leather holster on the back off his coat and shot off the remaining ice protecting Cerberus. Seeing this Nozomi tried again and launched another _Thundera_ spell at the beast and this time doing some damage to Cerberus much to her delight.

Cerberus' head with red eyes switched with the blue and then started to breathe ice-cold air freezing the floor. Countering Nozomi threw a **_Fira_** spell at its mouth stopping the beast attack and then the man stabbed it with his sword countless times in its head causing it to collapse on the ground.

The young man didn't stop his attack for a moment swinging and slicing before shocking Nozomi and decapitating the head with red eyes off Cerberus' body.

 _Oh, Sh-_ , Nozomi thought was cut off Cerberus painful howl and the said beast raised itself off the ground and stood on its back legs and howled again. Ice-covered over Cerberus' body again protecting it once again. Annoyance squeezed at her heart she curled her hands into fists as she jumped back to dodge an incoming paw and she countered with another _Thundera_ spell.

The man attacked the head with yellow eyes that took the previous heads' place, quickly taking the ice off of it with his sword. The head with yellow eyes howled, recognizing this attack Nozomi looked at the ceiling to see ice falling down. Not giving it a second thought she quickly launched a _Fira_ at the ice destroying it and turned her attention back to the man to check on him.

The young man kicked Cerberus' head when the beast attempt to headbutt him away again and shot at his head with both of his pistols. Nozomi withdrew back to avoid another paw attack and felt a violent jerk in her stomach, ignoring it she delivered another _Thundera_ at its heads breaking more ice off its face. Cerberus stomped its paw sending another trail of ice at her but Nozomi leaped to the side slipping and falling backward harshly on the hard ice-cold ground hurting her head on it.

" _Hey!_ Get up, woman!" The man's voice pulled her out of her head and she rolled onto her feet shaking her head to make it easier to think. Cerberus switch its head again, its head with the blue eyes taking the lead and barked chunks of ice at them angrily. Nozomi rolled out of the way and the young man destroyed the ice with his sword before quickly trading it for it his pistols and shot at the ice on the beast face.

Feeling the emotion of dread in her again, Nozomi hurried to the man and grabbed him again then she yelled Protect. Cerberus once again rushed towards them but they were protected by the shield Nozomi raised. Unfortunately, they both were knocked down on the floor now under the hellhound but the man took advantage of this.

He raised his sword and ruthlessly stabbed through the ice and pierced its abdomen causing blood to splatter on them and the hellhound to wail in pain.

"Ugh! No! _Ew!_ " Nozomi yelled in horror as she tried to shield her face less than happy about certain circumstances. It didn't bother the man as he dug his sword deeper in Cerberus' stomach resulting in more blood pouring on them. "Wait! _Please!_ Stop! You're getting blood all over me!"

The young man ripped his sword out and threw a glance at her, "Get from under here." Nozomi rolled out from one side and the man rolled out from the other. The hellhound raised itself on its back feet roaring in pain and then angry yelled, "Neither of you is human?!" Cerberus stomped and ice spikes sprung up only giving them a split second to dodge.

 _"Aerora!"_ Nozomi quickly yelled a rush of air taking her in the air and she activated _Flowmotion_ to stay airborne. The man jumped and drew out his pistols shooting Cerberus' stomach aiming for the wound he previously inflicted.

Cerberus landed back on the ground and fiercely snapped its teeth at them. Nozomi flinched but hit it with another _Thundera_ spell making it shed the last of ice on its head. The young man moved fast and got in close striking it with his sword before harshly disconnecting the head with yellow eyes from Cerberus causing said beast to recoil back. He landed on the ground returning his sword to his back and Nozomi floated back to the ground and deactivated _Flowmotion_ keeping her guard up.

"You not human, aren't you?!" Cerberus asked moving its mouth to speak.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Dante replied sounding like he really wasn't too interested in the question. Nozomi kept her eyes on Cerberus ready to fight if the beast tried something.

"Regardless you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability." Nozomi breathed in relief glad that Cerberus was done fighting them, "Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing." Cerberus growled before turning into a ball of light floating steadily to the man.

When close enough the man reached up and grasped the light, the light glowed one final time and a Nunchaku with three icy blue rods attached to black chains that connected it to a ring. They both stared at it and Nozomi opened her mouth to address him but was cut off by his sudden movements.

The man swung the nunchakus effortlessly and let out loud shouts. Shocked Nozomi stumbled back and watched him swing the nunchaku however he pleased.

 _He's really good at this,_ Nozomi observed surprised that he knew how to use them and continued to watch him calmly ignoring the pain in her head and her upset stomach yelling at her.

"Too easy." The man said cockily when he finished and turned towards the person that was offering him applause. Ceasing her applause she lowered her arms and spoke.

"Thanks for helping me back there I really appreciate it." Nozomi smiled and offered a hand, "I'm Nozomi."

The young man stared at her before raising his free hand and shaking her hand. "Don't mention it. Names Dante."

"Nice to meet you, Dante."

* * *

 **End Of Mission #01**

 **Merry Christmas, _Hoe Hoe Hoe-_ I mean, _Ho Ho Ho!_**

 **More importantly, Happy Birthday Levi Ackerman my second husband and my strong lover and I'm praying that you are alive! #Pray4Levi**

 **I'll love to talk more but I'm in a rush but still rate both Dante and Nozomi's performance in this chapter. In my opinion, Dante gets an A for staying on top Cerberus and doing most of the devastating blows doing Cerberus. Nozomi gets a B for offering support when needed but she still didn't summon her Keyblade.**

 **Mmm, wonder why… Well, see you next chapter! And have a Happy Holiday and New Year, and wish Levi a Happy Birthday.**

 **Don't forget to review! See you next year.**

 **Airel2Summer.**


End file.
